Basil Ames
"Hey, yo! What's up, my friend! It's a pleasure to meet you! I know you may see me as an Enderman but i'm shorter than them. My height is the same as humans. I can't teleport like any of them because i don't have ability to do so." -'Basil Ames', 15 year old Enderman Description "He's much more kinder and friendlier than any of the endermen because they always steal blocks, trying to build like any humans would do. However, this one does uses his own. He doesn't steal someone's blocks but uses his own blocks to build a house. His imagination is strong, same goes to Naresee and Nora who are soft-hearted/emotional. He's also soft-hearted but a strong one that can't be messed around with. He can even control his anger towards others. When the bullies start teasing him, he does not get mad. The bullies of him will still try to make him mad. No matter what they do, they always fail because he's mostly calm towards others. There is no way you can make him mad. Well, except that he does have a rare chance to get mad. Be careful with him because he can become a threat when he wields his sword." ''-Initial Description ''"He's stronger than any other endermen and slightly faster than a human or endermen. He sure is a good runner. Maybe he could race Azika sometime! He would think if it's the time or not." ''-Second Description ''"Hello! My name is Basil Ames. The enderman that is unable to teleport, able to look in the eyes and smarter than any endermen. Nice to meet you." -Basil's greeting. "He also likes the overworld better than The End world because it's boring in there. The overworld felt like he was in reality. A true reality where he almost looked like a human. He can act as a human much more better than any endermen. He has emotional feelings so, don't make him sad. He's emotional. He also can be in the water, unlike any Endermen, he can drink, swim and do what humans can do! He could also build with his imagination!" ''-Third Description Infomation He was born in The End world. In 1998. He does have any parents but they are unknown due to him being born. He also acts more like a human being. Have emotions, talk, look around and explore. He's shy when it comes to greet people. But it needs some time if he needs courage to speak with them. He met with Naresee, which he became his ally and trusted friend he could have. Even Nora. He was told that they both had a little family members. Nora has a little brother, Naresee has a little sister. He knew what that means. Nora's little brother is a genderchanged version of Naresee's little sister, Azika. He would be with those who side with him but he would be more aware if they're trustworthy to him or not. He's very careful so, be careful when you want to trust him. He also hates villians which is a thing that heroes actually hate. But one thing he little did know is that a villian sometimes has been retired being evil. They sometimes want to stop doing what they did, probably because they realize what they're doing, knowing that one of their friends, wife (if male), husband (if female), loved ones, trusted people never wanted them to do that. He travelled everywhere to find a place for him to sleep. He has a backpack, filled with cooked food and some water. He is able to resist water. He can drink. Even he also can swim! None of the endermen can resist water like him so, he's considered as one of the rarest types of the Endermen. The thing is, that he can become hungry, even thirsty too. Like any other human beings. So, he has to eat and drink in order to keep himself alive. '''Theme Song': Tristam - I Remember (Guitar Cover, made by GabesOfficialMusic) Gender: Male Likes: Making friends, new people, good people, killing zombies (Only when he's in a zombie apocalypse), peaceful world Dislikes: Villians, Evil people, dark people, bad friends/people, zombies, ruined world, getting his friends hurt, killing (He hates killing because he doesn't want to kill more of the people. He would kill people with mercy in them.) Parents: Father and Mother (Both alive but unknown, he's the only one ender child that's been born.) Loves: [[Adela Ainsworth|'Adela']] (Reason: The moment he see 'Adela, he fell in love with her. He sometimes become nervous when he's around '''Adela. But for Adela, she knows that feeling.)'' Personality: Shy when it comes to greet people but even more shy when it comes to greet female people. Friendly, kind and emotional. Great anger manager. Allies: Those who side with him, Naresee/'Nora' and Adela. Enemies: Those who side with ruling the world or destroying the world apart, Naresee/'Noras and 'Adela's Enemies '''Race: Enderman (He was born with a rare type that's gotten into him that makes his height looks the same as human's.) Status: Alive Gallery Basil Ames Apperance.png|His appearance. The First Meeting between Basil and Adela.png|Their first time meeting between Basil and Adela. The First Meeting between Basil and Adela -Basil-.png|Their first time meeting between Basil and Adela. (Basil's Pov) The First Meeting between Basil and Adela -Adela-.png|Their first time meeting between Basil and Adela. (Adela's Pov) Category:Enderman Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Adventurous Category:Teenagers Category:Alive